Modern skis typically include sidecuts to facilitate turning. A majority of the undersurface of the ski also includes an upward camber from the tail and shovel to the mid portion of the ski. When the ski is turned onto its edge the shovel and tail are flexed upwardly relative to the mid portion of the ski, inasmuch as they protrude laterally more than the central portion of the ski, due to the sidecut. The flexing of the shovel and tail cause the ski to bend into an arc, which in turn causes the ski to turn. The ski sidecut particularly suits the ski for packed snow where the sharp edge of the ski can be driven into the snow when turning, the downward force of the ski on the snow surface bending the camber out of the ski and causing the ski to arc. The pre-cambered ski helps distribute the load more evenly along the length of the ski.
Some skis have been developed for use in powder snow, where gripping with the edge of the ski is minimized or not needed. Such skis may have a convex undersurface (or “reverse camber”) and convex sidewalls (reverse sidecuts) to facilitate maneuverability in the powder snow and provide a stable platform with good floatation. Skis designed in this way for powder are typically extremely awkward on hard snow. It is very difficult to turn a ski with convex lower surface and convex sidewalls on hard snow. For this reason, conventional powder skis are simply constructed like conventional sidecut skis, only wider. However, such skis are typically not easy to maneuver in deep powder.
In many instances skis adapted for powder will nonetheless need to be used on hard snow. A skier may ski on slopes covered in powder most of the time, but at other times be required to ski on packed snow, such as high-traffic areas at the base of the slope, when returning to the lift, or around a ski lodge. A skier anticipating powder may also find that the snow has been packed out.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a ski adapted for skiing on powder snow that also handles well on hard snow.